elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomatic Immunity
Diplomatic Immunity is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy to investigate the appearance of the dragons and their possible connection with the Thalmor. Background It seems that things are worse than even Delphine thought. Dragons aren't just coming back to life, they're being resurrected by other dragons. Delphine suspects that the Thalmor might be bringing dragons back for some sinister purpose. She's going to talk to her contacts about how we can infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy. Objectives #Meet Delphine in Riverwood #Meet Malborn in Solitude #Give Malborn any equipment to smuggle into the Thalmor Embassy #Meet Delphine at Katla's Farm in Solitude #Create a distraction and get away from the party #Retrieve the Dragonborn's gear (optional) #Search for information about the dragons returning #Escape the Thalmor Embassy #Talk to Delphine Walkthrough Delphine thinks that the Thalmor know something about, or are even responsible for, the dragons' return to Skyrim. She has a plan to get the Dragonborn into the Thalmor Embassy, to gain access to their secret documents in an attempt to find out more about the situation at hand. She will acquire a legitimate invitation to a reception being held by the Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen. Find the Bosmer servant and spy for the Blades, Malborn, at the Winking Skeever tavern in Solitude. When arriving, Malborn will agree to smuggle some equipment into the back-rooms. Malborn can bring an unlimited amount of gear with him, while the only gear the Dragonborn will have during the beginning of the mission will be what has been given to Malborn. There is only one chance to give him gear. Nothing else can be given to him once the trade dialogue closes, and remember nothing else can be taken inside; give it to Malborn. Give him some lockpicks, since there will be locks to pick. Afterwards, the Dragonborn will meet with Delphine at the Solitude Stables at Katla's Farm to pick up the invitation and party disguise, and then drop off everything else on hand with Delphine; everything given to her will be stored safely until reclaimed after the mission. Delphine will store the inventory in a chest in her hidden office in the Sleeping Giant Inn back in Riverwood. Once at the party, the Dragonborn will be approached by ambassador Elenwen and will become engaged in conversation. Malborn interrupts the conversation, causing the ambassador to walk off. The Dragonborn then has the opportunity to speak with Malborn and ask him for a drink. Distracting the party guests party.]] Ambassador Elenwen greets the Dragonborn upon entering the Thalmor Embassy. After speaking with her, the Dragonborn will need to create an opening to slip out of the party; tell Malborn when ready, and he will wait by the door behind the bar for the Dragonborn's next move: *If Razelan is talked to (he is on the bench nearest to Malborn), he will ask for a drink. Malborn can conveniently provide the Dragonborn with a Colovian Brandy to give to Razelan, who then offers to do the Dragonborn a favor in return. Getting a drink from the Bosmer servant, Brelas, and giving it to Razelan will also work. Tell him to cause a scene, and he will make a grandiose announcement, distracting everybody. *Alternatively, if the Dragonborn is acquainted with Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and has previously assisted her, such as becoming Thane of Hjaalmarch, she may be asked to cause a distraction, as "an old woman can get away with anything." She will then begin harassing Razelan and making a scene, providing the necessary cover to slip away. *If the Dragonborn is a Thane of Falkreath, then Jarl Siddgeir, if he is at the party himself, may be asked to cause a distraction. He will start rambling to Razelan about Ulfric Stormcloak. *Another option is to overhear Erikur unsuccessfully trying to flirt with the Bosmer servant Brelas. Speaking with Erikur afterward will make him mention his weakness for Bosmer women, and the Dragonborn can therefore offer to speak with her on his behalf. Speaking to Brelas reveals her dislike for guests like Erikur, and asks that he be persuaded to leave her alone. Speak to Erikur once again, and any speech option chosen will cause Erikur to lose his temper and causes a scene. Brelas will end up in the dungeon, but can be freed later in the quest. *If on good terms with Ondolemar, the Thalmor Justicar seen in Understone Keep in Markarth, the Dragonborn may ask him to make a distraction (after a persuasion check), whereupon he begins accusing Razelan of insulting the Thalmor. *Prior to the completion of Bound Until Death, if the Dragonborn has a high Speech skill and Vittoria Vici is in the room, she can be persuaded to cause a distraction. *If the quest for Orthus Endario has been completed, the Dragonborn may ask him to make a distraction, in which he will accuse Razelan of insulting the Thalmor. *If the Dragonborn has become the master of the Thieves Guild, then the Dragonborn may request Maven Black-Briar to cause a distraction. However, she may not be in attendance if she has become Jarl of the Rift beforehand through capturing Fort Greenwall during the Skyrim Civil War quests. *Other people the Dragonborn has done favors for might be in attendance, including other Jarls. Some might be persuaded to make a distraction. This distraction, like that caused by Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, will likely involve making a scene at Razelan's expense. This has been observed with Igmund and Elisif the Fair, among others. Once there is an opening, go to the door behind the bar and follow Malborn. Go through the kitchen to a pantry, where Malborn will blackmail the Khajit cook to pretend she never saw them, retrieve the smuggled equipment from a chest, and go through a door into the next hallway. Malborn will lock the door behind the Dragonborn, completing this phase of the mission, while he heads back to the party before Elenwen grows suspicious of his disappearance. Thalmor espionage As Malborn locks the door, look through a doorway to the left and overhear two Thalmor agents chatting at a bar. Behind the bar are stairs leading up to a Thalmor Wizard. Kill them (or wait for them to move out of the way and sneak past them), and then either go through the ground floor exit or turn left at the top of the stairs. Kill or sneak around the mage, and then turn left again to enter a room with access to a second floor exit. This will open to an exterior area with more enemies to kill or avoid. The two guards can be avoided, but a mage guards the door and will alert the guards if he is attacked. It is, however, possible to go through the door with a sufficiently high Sneak level without alerting the wizard, by sneaking as close to them as possible (within Pickpocket range), targeting the door and activating it. If a general alarm is raised, additional guards will come from the barracks. Once clear, enter the only door into the ambassador's offices (Elenwen's Solar). If the Dragonborn is an Altmer and is wearing hooded Thalmor Robes, they may walk past all the guards without incident. Walking is essential, as running, even as an Altmer and wearing Thalmor robes, will cause the guards to become hostile. Even if the Dragonborn is an Altmer, the Thalmor wizard at the door to the Solar will ask why they are not at their post. At this point, the option to persuade the wizard that Elenwen wants to see them inside becomes available. If this persuasion is successful, the wizard will say to "take his post" and say not to let anyone in, at which point he should leave the area, but appears to stay where he is. Either way, once inside the Solar, any disguise will no longer work and everyone inside will become hostile on sight. Inside, either kill everyone or sneak over to the chest the quest arrow is pointing to, and grab the needed items. Read the documents taken to activate the next arrow. If Rulindil and/or Gissur are not killed, they will have to be fought later (when exiting the Embassy, and in a follow-up quest in the Ratway, respectively). There is a locked display case in Rulindil's office, containing two elven daggers, a gold and ruby circlet, and a gold and emerald circlet. There is also a gold ingot in one of the upper rooms, along with more loot, but one will have to slip by the lone Thalmor soldier that patrols the stairs or kill them to be able to loot the upper floor. After recovering the quest items from the office, the quest arrow will lead down into the dungeon, where Etienne Rarnis is being kept captive. If Rulindil was killed in his office, the only other person in the dungeon will be a guard patrolling outside the cells. If Rulindil was allowed to walk down the stairs, he will also be there, sitting at a desk (taking notes) while the guard tortures the prisoner to get him to confess the information the Thalmor are seeking regarding someone they are looking for of great interest. Information about Esbern is needed to proceed. This can be done in three ways: *Pretend to be an interrogator and order the prisoner to repeat what he told the Thalmor. *Release the prisoner and ask if he has any useful information. *Open the chest located behind where Rulindil sits to take notes and read the documents inside. Whichever method is used, learning about Esbern triggers a scripted event leading to the next stage of the quest. Escaping After the Dragonborn learns about Esbern, two Thalmor guards will enter the dungeon with Malborn in custody, his cover blown. The guards hold the key to the trapdoor, so they have to be killed. If the Dragonborn is an Altmer dressed in full Elven Armor the guards will not be hostile, allowing them to get within the range of melee weapons. If they are not dead yet, Rulindil and the guard that had been torturing Etienne will assist with attacking Malborn and the Dragonborn, so they will all have to be killed before escaping into the Reeking Cave through the trapdoor with the key looted from the guards' bodies. Note that at this time, if Brelas was imprisoned, would be the time to free her. Once through the trapdoor, a frost troll will be waiting, as well as any followers that might have been left before entering the party. Under the stone ledge is a necromancer's body, an Illusion Skill Book called Before the Ages of Man, a Stone of Barenziah, and some loot. The Stone should be best seized now, for there is no other method of accessing this place upon quest completion. Exiting the cave will allow seeing off anyone that was saved. Return to Riverwood to reclaim any gear from Delphine's chest. If Etienne survived, he can later be found in Riften among the Thieves Guild. If Malborn survived, he can be found in the New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm, and he will give you another quest to find and kill a Thalmor assassin who is keeping him from leaving Windhelm and Skyrim. If the distraction done at the party led to Brelas being incarcerated and she is rescued with Malborn and Etienne, if she survived, she will flee with Malborn to Windhelm, and then flee with him back across the Skyrim-Morrowind border once Malborn's quest is completed. Potential guests The following is a list of all the potential guests who may be found during the party. *Balgruuf the Greater, after completion of the "Battle for Whiterun" *Proventus Avenicci *Orthus Endario, upon completion of "Rise in the East" *Elisif the Fair *Vittoria Vici *Ondolemar *Siddgeir *Igmund *Idrod Ravencrone *Maven Black-Briar *General Tullius, after completion of "Message to Whiterun" Journal Trivia *It is not possible to go into sneak when the party is first entered. Sneaking becomes possible only after Malborn has opened the door allowing the Dragonborn to leave the party. *If Malborn escapes, he can later be found in Windhelm, in the New Gnisis Cornerclub in the Gray Quarter. He offers a quest to find an assassin that the Thalmor sent after him for his treachery. *If the embassy is returned to following this quest, the gates will be able to be opened through normal lockpicking, whereas before the quest they required a key to open. However, the embassy building itself will be locked and requires a key. The rest of the grounds can be explored via exploiting a bug with the embassy's walls. See the page for the embassy for more details. *The wizard found after exiting the kitchen has hooded Thalmor robes which will act as a disguise, making it easier to sneak around. Imperials, Bretons, Nords, and Redguards can avoid detection at a distance, Dunmer and Bosmer can get closer, and Altmer can stroll around without question. This only works if no weapons, spells, amulets/necklaces, or rings are equipped. It does not work for Khajiit, Orsimer, and Argonians, regardless of any other circumstances. If a vampire, the disguise will not work, and the Thalmor will attack on sight. *A dragon may attack the courtyard and will be beneficial in distracting the Thalmor soldiers. However, it may appear immediately after exiting the cave, thus adding a considerable challenge in keeping Malborn, Ettienne, and Brelas alive, as they will attack it unarmed. *Characters outside of the quest will talk about the party. At least one will mention "I heard some (the Dovahkiin's race) ruined the party." *If Maven Black-Briar has been talked to previously and is talked to during the party, she will say to refrain from talking to her unless the Dragonborn wants her to blow their cover. *Although Ondolemar is in the party (provided that Markarth was not invaded by the Stormcloaks), if the miscellaneous quest of giving him Ogmund's Amulet of Talos is not completed before the quest, it cannot be completed during the party. *People who provide distraction options (aside from Razelan himself and Erikur) will always make a scene about humiliating Razelan. *A dragon may appear right after giving the Dragonborn's equipment to Delphine. This may prove a challenge as they will have no weapons or armor—aside from quest items (e.g. Ulfric's War Axe) and cannot speak to Delphine and board the carriage for the party until the dragon is dealt with. *It is possible to sneak in a small amount of equipment without Malborn. Before giving Delphine the equipment, go to the Thalmor Embassy and place anything desired on top of the wall next to the main gate (there is an invisible wall preventing throwing it over). Go to Delphine and board the carriage to the embassy, and the gear should be on the outer wall (be careful with valuable items as they may fall off). *You are able to hear gossip about the party around Skyrim: Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and Maven Black-Briar will talk about the Grey Quarter and rumors that Ulfric Stormcloak was slain when defending his city against a dragon. Maven humorously said that Ulfric himself started the rumor to get more recruits. Idgrod and Erikur speak about what made Rorikstead a great beautiful harvest. And Idgrod and Maven also speak about Khajiit Caravan camps outside the walls of the city and that Idgrod speaks highly of them for their courage in the war and against dragons, while insulting the Stormcloaks by being an armed mob. *If a player has previously taken advantage of the Fortify Restoration glitch and enchanted a piece of armor with a Fortify Health enchantment, the quest will become impossible, because the Dragonborn will die upon removing this item. The fix for this requires that you make a ring (or necklace) with the same (or similar strength) enchantment as you are allowed to the party with such items. *It is possible to begin this quest by wall glitching into the embassy and stealing the papers. *Quest items cannot be given to Malborn, and will not be confiscated by Delphine, making it potentially possible to bring extra equipment in, such as weapons and armor. *Even if the Dragonborn is wearing fine clothes, Delphine will still say, "You can't go to the Thalmor Embassy dressed like that." *If Sneaking and undetected, or an Altmer in Hooded Thalmor Robes, just after getting the smuggled gear out of the chest and going into the next room, two Thalmor foot soldiers are leaning on a bar and talking with each other: Thalmor Soldier 1: "Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who're they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?" Thalmor Soldier 2: "No. They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks." Thalmor Soldier 1: "Ah, good. I was wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon." Thalmor Soldier 2: "If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it." Thalmor Soldier 1: "Ha! I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers." Thalmor Soldier 1 and 2: "laughter" Thalmor Soldier 1: "Well, I guess we should get back to our rounds." *Although an Altmer in hooded Thalmor robes can walk around without hostilities, one cannot loiter in one spot for too long (about 15 seconds), or backtrack to another area, or the Thalmor in that area will become hostile. *If the Dragonborn does not want to wear the party clothes and boots during the actual party, they can talk to Taarie about going to the Blue Palace where she will give them Radiant Raiment fine clothes. As long as the clothes are not worn in front of Elisif the Fair (thus completing part of the misc. objective), they can then change out of the Party Clothes after arriving at the Embassy and into the Radiant Raiment clothes, as they are still marked as a "quest item" and thus are not removed from the inventory. *Like many other achievements in Skyrim, the icon depicts something associated with the completion of the particular achievement. In this case, it is the design of the belt buckle for the mage robes worn by Thalmor mages. *The Dragonborn can interact with Delphine outside of Riverwood, although Delphine will not enter in a conversation and instead say, "Not here, in Riverwood, all right?" Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} de:Diplomatische Immunität ru:Дипломатическая неприкосновенность fr:Immunité diplomatique